Awkward Beginnings
by Lose-Yourself-Today
Summary: Robin walks in on Superboy in the woods. Alone (You know what I mean.) Awkwardness ensues. But can this lead to something more later on? (Yes this is random smut, rated M because it contains S-E-X and yaoi, please do not read it if you do not like.)


Ok. So this is YAOI. Smut. Please don't read it if you are uncomfortable.

It's also a really random story line with possibly numerous spelling/ Grammar mistakes.

Please Read and Review it. Seriously. Tell me what you think and I'll give you an imaginary cookie. Yay! :D

Superboy walked up the side of Mount Justice towards his favorite place in the woods, a shady spot next to a small stream. He lay down and slowly took off his clothes. He had always found clothes restricting and unnecessary but chose to wear them for the sake of his team mates. Here he was all alone. He could do as he pleased. He left his clothes at the bank and got into the water. The stream was just big enough for him to submerge his body.

He didn't think anybody would look for him here so he took his time. After soaking in the stream, he got up and sat on some rocks. They were extremely warm and radiated heat, making his body feel heavenly. He started to get a little hard.

"Hey Superboy! Are you here?"

Damn it! Robin! How did that boy know everything?

Superboy jumped up startled and raced to his clothes, but didn't make it in time. Robin reached the stream just as he bent down to pick up his shirt.

"Oh. What WOAH.", Robin shouted a little too loudly.

It startled Superboy so much that he dropped his shirt. He turned to face Robin.

"Oh. Ummm…. Superboy….yeah…..tha….wha", Robin stuttered as his eyes roamed all over Superboy's body. He couldn't form any coherent words. All he could think about was how_ fine_ Superboy looked naked. His eyes finally came to rest on his quickly hardening length. It was a large thick cock, almost 8 inches long.

He had to turn away before he was ready to speak again.

"M'gaan and Aqualad wanted me to tell you that they're going to be training with John and Aquaman today. Also me, Artemis and Wally are going to be out too. So you'll be alone. Aqualad wants you to keep a watch on the security monitors, just in case."

Superboy was listening intently to Robin. So he turned around and said, "I'll uhh…."

He coughed.

"..buy you some time to..uhh…take care of _that._" Gesturing wildly to Superboy's penis.

"Take care of what?", Superboy asked confused, although for some reason he liked the feeling when Robin's eyes landed on his manhood.

"Oh. Yeah. It gets hard like that sometimes. It'll go away." Superboy said pulling on his pants creating a quite visible tent.

"You can't go in like that! Take off your pants and get rid of it.", slightly turned on by Superboy's innocence.

Superboy pulled off his pants but didn't know what else to do.

"Stroke it. Pump it."Robin said his eyes shifting awkwardly from side to side.

Superboy tugged on his dick and let out a cry of pain. Robin decided he had to step in before Superboy pulled his cock off.

"Just lay on those rocks and relax."

Superboy did what he was told and waited. Robin decided the best thing for both of them would be to get this done quickly. So he started to start stroking rapidly. He was afraid he was being too rough but Superboy seemed to like it. His cheeks were flushed and he started to pant.

"Yes. Robin. Do that. Ooooh. That's good."

Each word left Robin's cock twitching. He watched as Superboy moaned loudly. He was glad they were far away from the base. He started to move faster cupping Superboy's balls at the same time. Superboy groned loudly and asked for more. His pre-cum was leaking hard from the tip.

Superboy was sprawled out in front of him, moaning and panting like a Bitch, for him, Because of him. Robin could just imagine him pounding into Superboy's tight little ass.

"Oh. Robin" Superboy groaned as he came all over his chest and stomach, not to mention Robin's hands. By this time Robin was completely hard, with a giant bulge in his pants.

Unconsciously, he raised his hand and licked off the Kryptonian boy's cum. He blushed when he realized what he was doing. He blushed even more when he realized he loved the taste of his cum.

Suddenly he realized what he was doing and quickly stood up and turned around.

"What's wrong Robin? Was this something abnormal because—",

"No no Superboy. It's normal. One hundred % normal. Just put on your clothes. I'll explain."

Robin looked away as Superboy cleaned himself in the stream and put on his clothes. He thought of everything from dead puppies to Vomit in order to get his hard on under control. When Superboy was done, Robin was somewhat in control.

He then had a very embarrassing conversation with Superboy about masturbation and even showed him some sites to consult, with precise clinical details about what was happening to him so that he wouldn't have to explain.

- ( * ) -

Superboy could not believe what he was seeing.

He had gotten bored by Robin's site long ago. So, he had decided to actually do his job in the control room. Every few seconds he would change from one screen to the other. The pictures were extremely clear, but it only bored Superboy until he came across Wally's room. Wally had been with the Flash all day so he hadn't expected him home. Least of all doing, whatever that was.

Wally was sitting naked on his bed. His cock was erect and throbbed painfully. Red Arrow was walking around him, surveying him like a he was a turkey and Roy was buying him. Roy handed him something long and cylindrical, as well as a tube.

"Put on a show for me slut"

Superboy watched Kid Flash shudder at these words. Red Arrow slapped him on the ass. Hard.

"Now. You little cock slut."

Superboy felt himself get hard at these words. He knew it was wrong but he was hot and bothered. So he continued watching while pulling his cock out of his pants.

"Yes Master. You're little slut will fuck his boy-cunt for you." said Wally giving Roy a sultry look. Wally knew he sounded like some two bit whore in a cheap porno, but this was what Roy like to hear.

Wally slowly applied lube on his fingers and placed them near his tight puckered hole. He moved slowly, pushing in one finger, then the next, scissoring until he was able to push in the third.

"That's right. Fuck your loose asshole with your fingers for all it's worth, you filthy little whore. Faster _Harder_."

Wally kept pushing until he could take all five fingers.

"Do you see how prepared and ready you slut is for you. Please I want Master's cock pounding into me, filling me up. I'm begging you. Fuck me."

Roy smirked. Wally knew just how to get him riled up but this time he wanted a show. And he always got what he wanted.

Roy moved behind him and Wally pulled his fingers out expectantly only to get smacked on his cheeks.

Left.

Right.

Left.

Right.

Oh. In the middle.

Roy continued on.

"You will do what I ask of you because you are my slut. My pet. My property. To use and abuse as I see fit. Now fuck yourself on the dildo."

Wally immediately started to ease himself on the beige cylindrical object – the dildo.

"Oh so big. So good."

He started to fuck himself. Rough and hard. Screaming and moaning Roy's name. It wasn't long before he came all over the bed. Superboy couldn't help zoom in for a better view.

Kid Flash lying on the bed panting, covered in cum with a giant dido still in his ass, blew Superboy over the edge. He came covering himself, the keyboard and the monitor in cum.

"Don't you look nice? The little slut covered in cum. Are you ready to suck –"

Roy paused. He had heard something.

"What was that?"

"What was what?", said Wally, pulling the dildo out of his sore hole.

"It sounded like a c—"

Roy stopped dead. The cameras! Shit! How could he have been so stupid?

He rushed to the control room only to find a half-naked Superboy, covered in cum.

Superboy couldn't believe he was doing this.

Red Arrow had been pretty understanding about the whole thing. After he had erased the videos, cleaned up the room and gone back to Wally's room for an hour he had come to Superboy. He tried to explain but he found visual aids more helpful.

Superboy had been surprised and more than a little turned on. But it wasn't the same when he did it himself. He had asked Red Arrow about this as well. But he had just shrugged and said that it was always better when you did it with someone you liked.

And so after a week of deliberation he had finally decided to tell him. He had gone out to the woods and instructed Wally to ask Robin to meet him there.

Robin soon arrived wearing the same tight skinny jeans he had been wearing the last week. Superboy couldn't help drool a little.

"— Earth to Superboy", Robin said laughing a little.

"Robin. I need to tell you something.", said Superboy breaking out of his trance.

"I really liked what happened between us.", he said fast before he lost the courage. He walked forward closing the distance between them. "And I want it to happen again."

He kissed Robin and pushed him up against a tree effectively pinning him.

"Superboy I –", Robin said getting ready to make an excuse to leave when he felt something poking against his hip.

"Wait. Why are you hard already."

Superboy blushed feeling extremely embarrassed.

"Well… I was just thinking about what you did to me…and what you were going to do to me."

He started swaying against Robin but that much friction was enough to push him over the edge. He wanted Superboy, more than he had wanted anything.

He pushed his lips against the Kryptonian's . He pushed his tongue inside and explored the inside of his mouth, savoring every taste. When they finally broke for air, Robin started to move down his neck, biting and sucking. Marking Superboy, making him moan harder than ever before.

"Mine.", he growled through clenched teeth. He was a Dom. Through and through.

He kissed Superboy again grinding up against him. When he realized the strain of his erection was starting to be painful he growled again.

"Take off your clothes and get on all fours."

Superboy hurried to do what he was told to do. He loved how authoritative Robin was being but he also wanted him to be a little gentler. He had watched the videos so he knew what was going to happen, but he didn't know how he was going to feel about it.

Robin came over to face Superboy. His lust had clouded his judgment for a few minutes. This was Superboy's first time.

"Hey? Are you sure you want to do this?", he said catching hold of Superboy's arms stopping him from taking off his clothes.

Superboy looked at his intense gaze. He had finally taken off his dark shades.

"Yes. I'm sure. " he said leaning towards him.

Robin surprised him by kissing him on the forehead. Superboy blushed.

"You're beautiful. You know that?", Robin said sucking on his earlobe. Superboy loved how it felt but he was worried Robin was slowing down. He needed release. Now.

"Robin. I need you too fuck me. Now."

Robin growled. He loved how desperate Superboy's voice sounded. He helped him pull off his clothes, before he did the same.

Superboy got down on his hands and knees and looked back at Robin.

"Please?"

"Ok. But I have to prepare you first. Here suck."

Robin pushed his fingers into the Kryptonian's mouth. He felt Superboy's tongue swirling around it, licking it, coating it. He pulled them out once he felt they were sufficiently coated.

"I need you to relax. This might hurt a little."

Superboy chuckled. "Yeah. I know. You're not the only one who can do a little research."

Robin was slightly amazed that Superboy had done something like that. It didn't startle him for long though. He started pushing his fingers into Superboy's puckered hole. It was only one at first, but he could quickly accommodate another. Then he started scissoring, looking for that one spot that would drive Superboy crazy.

Superboy groaned as he added another finger. He thrust in even farther and felt his fingers brush against the sensitive bundle of nerves. Superboy moaned so loudly that he startled a few birds out of a tree nearby.

"More. More. Right there."

Superboy started panting. He started rutting himself against Robin's fingers eager to get more of that amazing feeling. When Robin felt he was sufficiently prepared he removed his fingers. Superboy wined at the loss but felt himself shiver in anticipation when he felt the tip of Robin's cock against his hole.

Robin spat on his hands and rubbed his hard-on before slowly thrusting into Superboy's pink ass.

"Oh god. It's so big. I feel it, filling me up. Mmmhhh"

Superboy didn't realize how much of a turn-on his words were. He liked the feeling of being filled by Robin. It was so pleasant. But he wanted more. He wanted him to touch that spot again.

"Move. Please."

Robin was happy to oblige. Robin started to thrust in harder, looking for Superboy's prostate. He heard him scream, so he aimed for the same spot again. He looked so hot. Superboy's face was flushed, he was panting with his tongue hanging slightly out of his mouth. He was screaming Robin's name, begging for more. Robin started to stroke his cock in rhythm with his thrust. Superboy moaned Robin's name one last time before cumming. He felt his arms collapse under his weight. Robin held up his hips before cumming inside him. Then he pulled out and collapsed right next to him.

"Wow. That was amazing." Robin exhaled before giving Superboy a big kiss.

"Yeah. It was. So... Can we do it again?" Superboy asked giving him a mischievous look.

Robin chuckled..

"Ok. But on a bed. I think I'm sleeping on a rock of something."

Both of the laughed and then rolled into the stream. They were happy that what they had was going to last.

Right?

-(*)-

"Roy. Are you sure we should be doing this?" Wally asked as he watched his best friend have sex with his team mate.

Roy smirked. He had installed the camera as soon as Supeboy had told him what was going to happen and was enjoying the view. "Of course we should. He did it to us."

"He didn't install a camera and spy on us. Also what about Rob? I don't know how I feel about watching him...be intimate" Wally said blushing.

Roy laughed. He closed the laptop and put it aside before pushing Wally down onto his bed. He got on top of him before looking back into his eyes.

"You're so cute. But don't pretend you don't want to know how this plays out." Roy said before giving him a long kiss.

Wally couldn't help but agree.

Author: So that's it.

Random Person: What? The smuttiest parts didn't even concern Robin and Superboy?

Author: Yup. Mindfuck. Well not really. But you get the point.

Random Person: "Right?" "Plays out" I thought this was supposed to be a random one-shot.

Author: Yes I thought so too.

Random Person : So it is?

Author: No. Yes. Well... It depends.

Random Person : On what?

Author: If I get a bunch of positive reviews asking me to continue I will.

Random Person: So you're fishing for compliments?

Author: What? No! The Nerve! (Ok. Yeah Maybe.)

Actually I just want to know if anyone is actually reading. Also I would love to hear your views. Good and Bad Thank you :)


End file.
